make it short
by kashyuri
Summary: When Ed's pissed off he decides to make it short , nonyaoi , one shot .


**-**

**-**

**Make it short**

* * *

Ed frowned at the memory of colonel Mustang's smug smirk . It been almost five hours since he angrily left the colonel's office , grimly shutting the door behind him and swearing at the man . 

It was even worse when Havoc or Breda were in the room , Falman and Fuery wouldn't laugh at his 'lack of height ',that is how he put it . They wouldn't even giggle ,yet, Havoc and Breda would laugh , sometimes even make up jokes of their own .Why did the colonel have to make fun of his Height ?! He had never chosen it . The basterd acted as if he ordered it by mail .

Though he didn't feel like that at all at the moment,Ed had to hand Mustang his report .

"Mustang does like short things , huh Havoc? " Ed suddenly heard manly voice to his left ,Breda of course .Pinning himself to the wall he listened carefully , trying not to make any sound nor movement , not even the tiniest.

"He does , teasing Ed is his favorite" . Ed felt the heat rising to his head as he fought the urge to throw his report towards Havoc .

"I didn't speak about that " He heard Breda once again . there was a pause of few moments , then Havoc spoke again " What did you mean by short then ? "

Ed's eyes widened in disbelief as he heard Breda's answer " Mini skirt ?" He mumbled to himself , trying to stay quiet as he silently laughed "Perverted basterd " He brought his hand to cover his mouth , then bit his hand in efford to stop his laughter .

"And he had also suggested this to the fuhrer , the hell " Ed swiftly stood up , walking through Havoc and Breda he looked down and bit his lower lip that was trembling in deep urge to laugh .

"Where are you heading chief? " Havoc asked as he took out lit cigarette out of his mouth . Not looking back , Ed brought his hand up and said " Just going to give the basterd my report"

"Well... see you later " Came flat reply from the other man . "Yeah , see you later " Ed replied numbly and walked the direction to Mustang's office.

Gently opening the door , Ed walked in , in a pleasant way . This way maybe he'd be lucky enough and won't be called short , or small so he won't lose his temper and swear at Mustang one again , _'the daily routine'_...He sighed .

"Sleeping ? " Ed blinked few times before stepping closer to the colonel's desk . He slowly placed the report next to Mustang's head and frowned when he saw bottle of some kind of alchohol ,screw it, it wasn't his business what the colonel was doing in his office .

Turning his back to the sleepy man he remembered what Havoc and Breda were talking about when he was in his way . Turning his back once again , this time looking at the man he smiled a sly smile .

"You like short, don't you colonel ?" Ed smugly said as he clapped his hands together "If you like it , you'll have it "

* * *

Both Havoc and Riza stepped into Roy's office , a cup of coffee placed between Havoc's palms and a pile of paper work in Riza's . After putting the paper on the desk Riza gently shook Roy's shoulders . Opening his eyes , Roy looked up and loudly yawned . 

"What is it lieutenant? " He muttered in irritation as he stood up . Both Havoc and Hawkeye opened wide their mouths and eyes , both giving him a questionly look .

"S..sir .. " Hawkeye started to talk but was cut off by Havoc who's hands were shaking , causing the liquied in the cup drip on the floor .

"We .. really appreciate your effort colonel sir , yet , I don't think you should be the one to model a mini skirt " Havoc said whistling the last two words as if he was trying to avoid saying them .

"What ?! what are you talking abou..." Roy looked down and gasped when he realized that he wore a skirt , one that barely blanketed his rear .

Blinking few times before falling back to his chair, he brought his hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat that formed on it .

Grinning , Roy leaned his chin on his palms and almost , hysterically, laughed ...

"He really did take it seriously when I told him to make it short "


End file.
